Hard Time
Hard Time Hard Time is a game created by video game devolper Mat Dickie . Note that this article is based on the IOS Edition. Plot The game begins with the players character in a court room awaiting a jail sentence for a randomly generated crime. The initial sentence can be anywhere between 50 and 100 days, but good or bad behavior throughout the play through can cause the length of the sentence to rise or fall respectively. The primary objective is to survive the full length of the prison sentence and return to the outside world free. A variety of side quests are available, given by NPC's within the game. These typically revolve around completing a simple task. Items A large variety of items are available for use by the player as well as other NPC's. Items can generally be seperated into two categories; consumable items, and tools. Consumable items refer to any item that replenishes the health or sanity of an in game character. Over consumption will always result in illness and a subsequent steep drop in health and/ or sanity. Additionally, some food items are healthier than others. Junk food including but not limited to chocolate and soda will raise a characters sanity/ happiness while decreasing health. Cigarettes and beer also fall into this category. Other food items like fruits and vegetables will increase health, but provide little or no value to a characters morale. Tools refer to any item that can be used to alter the game world, attack other characters, or alter a characters in game statistics. Any in game item can be used as a weapon. 2 types of fire arms can also be found within the game; semi automatics like the pistol and rifle, and a full automatic sub machine gun. Both deal damage over range at the cost of low damage per hit. The number of shots within a magazine is random, and once a gun is depleted it can no longer be used except as a melee weapon. Shovels can be used as a bludgeoning weapon or to dig holes which link to random areas of the game. This is a useful way to create shortcuts or even escape captivity. Items such as books and weights can increase strength and intelligence statistics, and playing basket ball or simply running is useful for increasing agility. More Time in jail It is possible to acrue more jail time as a result of continued criminal behavior, or failing a task given by a guard or other authority figure. Listed below are some situations that may result in a lengthened prison sentence. Bear in mind that your characters reputation has a significant effect on whether or not the judge rules against you or in favor of you. The higher your reputation, the more other convicts fear and respect you, but the judge will be more likely to increase your sentence. Fighting and general bad behavior increase your reputation. Following rules and choosing passive options when hostility occurs will make you a bigger target for fellow inmates, but the judge will be more forgiving. * failure to complete tasks - if a task is given by a warden or judge, failure to complete said task will often result in 1 or more days being added to your sentence with no court case. * Assault- assaulting other inmates and especially wardens and civilians will often result in a court case. Refer tovabove exolanation of reputation to understand your chances of receiving additional prison time. * Theft- stealing an item from a warden or other inmate may result in an arrest abd subsequent court case. Court verdict depends on reputation. * Grevious Bodily Harm - injuring an NPC, via breakage of bones or extensive facial damage may result in a court case. Verdict depends on reputation, but if found guilty, a heftier addition will be made to the sentence, typically between 5-8 days. * Attemped Murder - nearly killing an NPC may result in a court case. Similar results to above situation, with greater addition to prison sentence. * Murder - murder of one or several individuals will almost definitely lead to a court case at some point. A guilty verdict is more likely than not, and if found guilty of serial murder, a prison sentence can be extended up to 60 or more days. *Possession- possessing contraband items such as beer, cigarettes, or weapons may result in an arrest. A guilty verdict typically adds between 1 and 5 days. *Escape- eacaping the prison via tunnel or scaling the rec yard fence will practically always end in an arrest. Guilty to innocent verdict chance seems roughly 50/50 but again, take your characters reputation into consideration. *Rape- occasionally if you and another inmate are on top of a bed together, and you use the grapple tool to grab that inmate and perform a special move or attack, there is a small chance you can be arrested for rape. More often than not, the judge will rule in your favor. *Conspiracy- if you and another inmate are discussing joining a gang, or you admit to a warden that you are in a gang, you could be arrested for conspiracy. The judge ruling seems to be based around your reputation. *Terrorism- if you are caught setting of a bomb in a crowded area, or using a bomb to murder someone, you could be arrested for terrorism. I have found that no matter your reputation, the judge has a higher chance of ruling in favor of the wardens, especially if you are a member of the imma. *Dealing- if someone buys an item from you, or you accomplish a task in which you must deliver an item to someone, you could be arrested for dealing. The judges verdict depends on how dangerous the item you were dealing was, for example you would have a higher chance of being found guilty if you dealt in something like guns or weapons, than if you dealt in something like chocolate. Gangs Usally you get invited to a gang if you have a high reputation. Gangs Are * The Ummah * Gang Bang * Suns Of God * Roadkill * The Dark Side * One Eye Open * Los Enimigos if you're in a gang you'll be asked for money and if somebody fight with you they'll sometimes back you up. Sometimes other gangs will ask you if you want to allie gangs Saying yes will change your reputation by -1. Reputation Reputation is a important factor in Hard Time. Having High reputation will cause you to be invited to more gangs and people won't fight you as much. Ways to improve your reputation are. * Winning Fights - +1 * Dressing like Someone else - +1 * Beating Up people - +1 * Getting Arrested alot - +1 * Not listening to wardens - +1 * Stealing - +1 However to keep your reputation from going down you must not * Listen to wardens -1 * lose fights -1 * getting beat up -1 * allieing gangs -1 * becoming a warden -10 * getting in a relationship -10 * leaving a gang -1 Intellict Intellict is a factor that helps you win court cases. Some ways to keep it up are too * Read Books (Press Taunt) +1 * Get Tips from inmates and wardens +1 Some ways to keep it down are too. * Repeatletly Beat up somebody -1 Strength Strength is a factor in Hard Time that dertimens how much pain you can inflict and how much you can take in some ways to keep it up are too * Get Into fights +1 * Pick Up heavy objects (crate,barrel,stairs,ladder,cardboard box, etc) +1 Some way to keep it down are too * Get Beaten Up -1 Agilty Agility is a factor in hardtime that determins how fast you can run. Some ways to keep it up are to. * Run +1 (sometimes) * Jump Off high objects +1 some ways to keep it down are to * Not Moveing Around in a while -1